Sponge Bathtime
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: My heart goes out to the unfortunate nurses who have to clean people off via sponge baths.


Zoro, still unconscious was screaming in pain. The one known as the Ghost Princess, Perona was carrying him to a bed. "What happened to him?" She thought. When she put him on the bed, she began to see if he had any wounds. "These aren't just any old wounds. They need to be checked by a doctor." Perona left the room and came back with some mild medical supplies. "This won't be enough." She thought. She proceeded to remove his clothes, searching for potential areas to treat. She made it to his pants. She stared into space for a moment. "No, focus!" She took off Zoro's sash and then his pants. "Right, the boots!" After taking off them off, she then took off the pants, and checked the legs. Last, came the crotch area. "…Well, I have a reason to do this." She said to herself. She took off Zoro's boxers. On the rear, were the words, Lovecook's Bane. "Why would he wear this?" She sniffed the air. "And they smell!" She tossed them aside. She smelled her hands. "It got on my hands, too!" She smelled them a little more. "This is disgusting. But why am I getting this feeling from his scent?" She went for the bucket and sponge and proceeded to clean off Zoro, who was still in a state of strain. She started with his legs and worked her way up to his torso. She paused.

"M-maybe just one more smell."

She went to Zoro's crotch and took a long sniff. She was enticed his manly pheromones. "So strong, so heavy, I wanna taste them!" Perona went for Zoro's balls but was stopped by a shout. "You!" It was Zoro in his sleep. Perona jumped away, shocked. "I won't let you do as you wish!" "Did he know I wanted his ball sweat?" She thought, holding her mouth. "Wait a minute…" Perona used her ghost powers to nullify Zoro. "I'm sorry for wanting to protect my captain." He said gloomily. "Wait, you weren't talking about me?" "I am talking to you, Kuma!" "Wait, I'm not Kuma you idiot!" She shook her head. "Enough of this, I want your smelly balls in my mouth!" Perona went for Zoro's balls, licking and sucking the residue off of them. "Mmm, it tastes just as strong as it smells!" She thought, mouth full of marimo balls. "Stop that, you bastard!" Zoro yelled. "Where are my swords? He felt around. Perona flung a ghost at Zoro's chest. "I'm sorry for trying to find my swords." Perona almost overlooked Zoro's penis, which accompanied his green-haired testicles. "Oh, what a big sword you have." She said. "I may as well-" Zoro grabbed her head. "Don't touch my katana." He said to her, eyes open. He threw her across the room. He looked around for a minute, closed his eyes and opened them again. "…Hm? Where am I?" He saw Perona, upside down with her spider-web underwear exposed. "You're that ghost woman from before!" She looked pissed. "You…you threw me!" She was crying. "You grabbed my cute hair and threw me!" Zoro tried to get up, but couldn't. "And, you're looking at my even cuter panties!" She sent multiple ghost bombs to him, exploding on contact.

When the smoke cleared, Zoro's body was charred. But the smoke settled and went away quickly. "That hurt…" "Idiot, you shouldn't have thrown me like that!" "My swords…where are my swords?" "I-I didn't want your sword! I was just cleaning it, was all! I-I meant I was cleaning your body, you idiot!" Perona's face was red. "What are you babbling about-" Zoro noticed he was naked. "Why are my clothes off!?" He yelled. "What are you trying with me, you crazy woman!?" "I was cleaning you off, dummy! Your injuries are serious!" "No, what you did to me was nothing. This is from him." "That's what I meant!" Perona yelled. "I've gotta get back to Shabondy!" Zoro's wounds took over his body. "You can't leave. Just stay here and I'll take care of you." Zoro sighed and got back on the bed. Perona brushed herself off and tended to him. "Dammnit, I was this close to getting that sword of his in my mouth." She thought. "Hey, I gotta take a leak." Zoro said suddenly. "You have to-" Perona paused. "Okay. " She went face first to his dick. "Go ahead." "What, I'm not doing that on you!" He yelled. "You already threw me, so why not damage my cute head some more, you know you wanna!" "No I don't!" A flash went off in her eye. "Gotcha~" A ghost came and went through Zoro. "I'm sorry for not relieving myself inside of you." "Oh don't be sorry, just go ahead and do it." Zoro, against his will, peed in Perona's mouth. She took great care not to get it on her face. "I'm drinking his waste!" She thought. "Did his scent turn me on this much?" She felt down on her panties. "It did!" She made a face, choking on the liquid gold. She tried to swallow it, but some leaked out of her nose. Finally, she did and coughed for a minute. "That was disgusting!" She whined. "Then why'd you do it, you nasty bitch!?" Zoro yelled. "Watch your tongue!" Another ghost went through him. "I'm sorry for talking out of line." Perona blew her nose and washed out her mouth with the water she used to bathe off Zoro. "Enough of that, I still have to clean you off. "

She looked at his dick. "That scent is still strong." She thought. She went for it, but not before shooting a ghost to Zoro. "I'm going to clean your nasty genitals off with my mouth." "Please clean my nasty genitals with your mouth." "Sure thing!" She readily dove into the swordsman's crotch, licking all through his crevasses and corners. "And now for your big, meaty sword!" Zoro was still under the effects of the hollow ghost. Her lips reached the head. She giggled and gave it a small kiss before swallowing it. "Mm, so big!" She thought. "Such a strong, tangy taste! He doesn't bathe much, does he?" "Wait, you're supposed to be cleaning me off, not sucking me-" A ghost went through him. "I'm sorry for not letting you suck my dick." She pulled it out her mouth. "Don't resist, I'm trying to help you." She said. "Don't you want me to help you finish?" She started stroking it. "Yeah…go ahead and finish." Zoro said, without hesitation. "Wait, you're supposed to say no!" "If I did that, you'd hit me with one of those ghosts." He sneered. "You gonna finish me up or do I have to do it myself?" Perona puffed her face up and shot a ghost through him. "I'm gonna be doing that, not you!" "I'm sorry for wanting to come by myself." "No problem! Let Perona take all of your nasty shame in her mouth~" She continued to stroke his penis. "I'm getting really wet down there." She thought. "I better not let him see that." She went back to sucking him and grabbing his marimo balls, cradling them softly. "This is it, I'm gonna-" Zoro busted his shame into Perona's mouth. She swallowed it gulp by gulp, slowly pulling her head up. Not a single sperm was to be found. "You look pathetic." Zoro said, taking amusement to Perona's appearance. She noticed her lipstick was all over his dick and balls. She looked at the side of her mouth and saw many small green hairs stuck to it. "So, you gonna clean me off now or what?" Perona flung a ghost at him. "I'm sorry for teasing you." "Not this time!" Perona clenched her throat muscles and upchucked some of Zoro's shame. She stuck out her tongue, with it making a little pool in the center.

"This is going on your feet." She said as best as she could.

She went to Zoro's feet and began to spit his shame in-between his toes. "That's nasty, stop it!" He yelled. He paused, seeing her soaked panties. "But not as nasty as what I'm seeing." Perona jumped, realizing what he meant. "You weren't supposed to see that! You idiot!" She flung a ghost at him. "I'm sorry I saw your shameful panties." He said. She shed a tear. "It's…it's…it's not okay!" She cried loudly, echoing throughout the castle.


End file.
